Good Night
by Lisa2559
Summary: Everybody is going going camping. Naruto and Sasuke say something unexpected. And they meant it with all their hearts.


Good Night Sakura

Angel 2559 Hey guys this is just a short Naru/Saku/Sasu story. Well not really but this might have sequel to it. Please review (First time I'm asking)

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru were going out camping in the dark wilderness of the forest, during the summer of course. It was trip to the exact, they had to camp out of course, but everybody had their own assigned places to camp. Sakura's group had the most people because all of the groups either had 4 or 3 in their groups. Their camping place was pretty not out of the normal nothing special, there was a lake but people were near it, but were far apart from other groups.

6 p.m

The sun was setting. The orange, pink and purple colours were outstanding in the sky, but none of them decided to look at it.

Sasuke was staring the fire with the match. While Shikamaru and Sakura put up the tent, but Ino and Naruto was too lazy to do anything. Ino had the dumbest reason ever she was afraid to get her new manicured nails broken or get them dirty.

"INO YOU IDIOT YOU CAN JUST WASH YOUR HANDS IF YOU GET YOU NAILS DIRTY" all the birds flew away, frightened by Sakura's voice.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT BILL BOARD BROW, AND ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF." Ino yelled back.

Sakura sighed and looked at Ino "Ya I am trying to make you deaf, but you'd be screaming your head off not being able to hear your own pathetic voice." Sakura stated.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW FORHEAD GIRL" Ino yelled that it would vibrate the whole world. Ino had long nails that looked like it could cut through your skin causing it to bleed to a death of your own. Naruto, who was eating his raman, knew better backed off with Shikamaru, but Sasuke just looked at them with a bored face.

Ino who walked up to Sakura about to slash her with pure rage, when Sakura caught her hand firmly and said "I'm sorry happy, anyway we should go to sleep now the sun has gone down let's go" Ino looked at her like she grew another head, when did the last time Sakura apologized to her… well it's been long time since she did.

Then she suddenly yelled "Hey when did you just become the boss"

Sakura smirked "Never just taking the role"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" Sakura said impatiently. They all walked in side, except for Naruto, because he skipped like a girl. He really needed to see somebody who could help him.

The ten wasn't small but it wasn't big either, so you can say they were squished. Now the order they slept in was, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Now as we all know Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura, which ended up turning into love. So as I write Naruto crushed Sakura, holding her like a teddy bear from the waist. Sakura was trying to prey off Naruto's arm off her, but no avail. So she gave up it wasn't like her she couldn't get the arms off her.

It was midnight and she still couldn't sleep until a hand wrapped around her waist right above where Naruto put his arms. Uhg she just wanted to get the arm off her it was touching beneath her breast (A/N LOL). She turned to look who it was, her worst nightmare her former crush!! Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's POV

I purposely put my arms above Naruto's arm. That dope dare touch my girl. Yes she became my girl when she stopped liking me. I kind of miss her annoying ways, the way she called me Sasuke-kun with that sweet vice of hers. I miss it a lot. Well it seems like Sakura is not very pleased in where my armed is positioned. Humph I wonder if I can get closer.

Naruto's POV

I couldn't sleep Sakura's sent was so addicting that you wouldn't be able to sleep. She smelled just like her name. I looked up and saw Sasuke's arm atop of MY SAKURA!!

That bastard even tough we're best friends we fight over Sakura when she's not there, because we obviously don't want her to know. For all I know is that I should have her love, because Sasuke would always ignore her when she liked him.

Sakura's POV

I thought I was suffocating, but I wasn't. I just didn't like when people put there arms around me. This is horrible I can't wait till morning, Wait morning o SHIT I should get some sleep we're going hiking. I won't have energy to move. O great 'goodnight Naruto Sasuke' these very slipped out of my mouth, by accident of course. I was about to fall asleep when I heard "Goodnight Sakura I love you" from both. My inner self laughed at them thinking it was just a joke I fell asleep.

Naruto's and Sasuke's POV

When I said I love you Sakura I meant with all my heart you have no idea what my love is for you, but one day you'll see just wait for me to tell you when you're listening.

I love you no matter what never will I love another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. I decided that I'd update this because I didn't update The Prince That Fell In Love for a long time, and I thought I wasn't fair so I updated this for the reviewers. Please review but remember you don't have too.

Angel2559


End file.
